pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance of the Kimono Sisters
Dance of the Kimono Sisters is the 8th episode of Season 2 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story After the gym battle with Morty, Peter and his friends are at the Pokémon Center to rest up their Pokémon. Peter is currently talking with his Aunt May on the video phone about his success in the Ecruteak gym. Aunt May: I am very proud that you got your fourth gym badge, Peter. Peter: I know Aunt May. It was tough at first, but I was able to earn that through skills with my Pokémon. Aunt May: You're just like your uncle. Always so determined and never backing down. That is what I love about him. Peter: (chuckles) I guess I inherit that from him. Aunt May: You know, I use to know an old friend in Ecruteak City. She and I were rivals back when we were still trainers. Peter: Interesting. Well, I better go now. It's going to be another long journey ahead and I hope to talk to you again real soon. I love you, Aunt May. Aunt May: I love you too, Peter. Goodbye. Peter hangs up the video phone went to meet up with his friends just as Nurse Joy called that their Pokémon are all healed up. The four trainers then went out of the Pokémon Center and are walking through the Ecruteak City. Harry: So where is the next gym from here? Peter: Well let's see Peter takes out his map and they stop to look. Peter: According to my map, we are at the same distance from both Mahogany Town and Olivine City. And they both have gyms there. Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: That sounds a little hard to choose. Maybe we should think about this later. Quilava: Quil Lyra: I agree. Maybe we can do some sightseeing before we decide. (looks at a nearby poster) Hey what's that? Marill: Marill? The four trainers walk up to it. The poster shows a picture of what appears to be a tea ceremony Hobie: It's some kind of poster for a tea ceremony. Totodile: Toto Harry: Sounds kinda boring if you ask me Lyra: I would like to see what this tea ceremony would look like. Maybe we can check it out. Just then, an Eevee walked by. Eevee: Vee vee The four trainers noticed Eevee Peter: It's an Eevee Spinarak: Spinarak! Lyra: Aw. (kneels in front of Eevee) Where'd you come from little one? (she rubs Eevee's head which it likes) You're so cute. Marill: Marill Voice: Eevee! Eevee. Eevee recognizes the voice as it looks on happily Eevee: Eevee! The four trainers turn to see a young girl with pink hair tied in two pigtails. The girl is wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes. Girl: Eevee, there you are! The girl runs up to Eevee and the four trainers. She then stops to catch her breath. Girl: I've been looking all over for you! You shouldn't wander off like that Hobie: That's your Eevee? Girl: Why yes. (takes Eevee in her arms) My Eevee can sometimes get a little naughty. I hope it wasn't any trouble to you four. Lyra: Actually, it was no trouble at all. Marill: Marill Girl: (sighs) That's a relief. By the way, my name is Sakura. Peter: Nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Peter Parker and this is my buddy Spinarak Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: I'm Harry and this is my partner Quilava Quilava: Quil Hobie: Nice to meet you. My name is Hobie Brown and that's Totodile Totodile: Toto Lyra: Hi Sakura. My name is Lyra and this is my friend Marill. Marill: Marill. Sakura: It's nice to meet all of you. (to Peter) By the way, did you say that your name is Peter Parker? As in May Parker? Peter: Yeah. She is my aunt. Why do you ask? Sakura: My mom told me and my sisters stories about how she was once rivals with someone named May Reilly. I had no idea she had a nephew. Peter: (surprised) I see Lyra: So Sakura, can you show us where we can get to the tea ceremony on that poster Sakura: (smiles) Actually, that's tea ceremony my sisters perform. But sure, I can show where it is Peter: I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Let's go! Spinarak: Spinarak! End Scene Peter, Harry, Hobie, Lyra and their Pokémon are sitting outside at the tea house waiting for Sakura. Sakura then comes out wearing her traditional Kimono. Sakura: I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting. Lyra: You look good in that kimono, Sakura Marill: Marill Sakura: (smiles) Thanks. I have to go and greet the guests. Have fun out there Sakura left while Peter and his friends are walking through the tea ceremony grounds taking in the site. Harry: I have to admit. This place looks kinda nice Quilava: Quil Hobie: Couldn't agree more A woman in a green kimono walks up to them Sumomo: Welcome, honorable guests to the tea ceremony. We hope you enjoy yourselves Peter: Thanks Spinarak: Spin The four trainers walk through the tea ceremony grounds. They have seen a woman wearing yellow kimono teaching a flower class and another woman wearing a light blue kimono playing music with her instrument. Peter and his friends then stopped by a stand. They were looking at the sign that shows a picture of the tea. Peter: This must be where they serve tea. Come on, let's go in Spinarak: Spin They walk in the stand where they meet a woman wearing a violet kimono. Satsuki: Welcome, honorable guests. Please relax and enjoy the tea Peter, Lyra, Harry, and Hobie remove their shoes and kneel down on four mats. Their Pokémon join them. They bow their heads Peter, Lyra, Harry, and Hobie: Thank you Satsuki is making the tea as the four trainers wait. She then gives them tea Satsuki: It is always a custom to turn the cup around before you drink from it She demonstrates this by turning the cup with her hands and then drink the tea from the cup. Peter and his friends follows her lead. Just then, Sakura came in. Sakura: Hey guys. Enjoying yourselves? Peter: We sure are, Sakura. Sakura: (giggles) I see that you're enjoying the tea that my sister made The four trainers become surprised by this Lyra: Hold on. This girl's your sister? Satsuki: Yes, I am Satsuki Sakura: Plus I have three more The three kimono girls from before came into the stand and begin to introduce themselves to Peter and his friends. Sumomo: I'm Sumomo. Sakura's other sister Tamao ( yellow kimono): I am Tamao. Her other other sister Koume (light blue kimono) And I'm Koume. Sakura's last sister Hobie: Wow, that sure is a lot of sisters. Totodile: Toto Peter: It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Peter Parker, and this is my friend Spinarak. Along with my friends Harry, Hobie, and Lyra. Sakura: (to her sisters) He's May Parker's nephew The sisters gasp in surprise when they heard this Sumomo: (to Peter) No way. You're her nephew? Tamao: What a surprise Peter: You all know my Aunt May? Spinarak: Spin Satsuki: Of course. Your aunt use to be rivals with our mother back when they were trainers. Sumomo: But they eventually became good friends Tamao: Our mother use to tell us stories about it. Hobie: Wow, who would've thought your Aunt would be so famous here, Peter. Peter: Yeah. It's quite a surprise Spinarak: Spinarak End Scene Peter and Sakura were sitting by the river enjoying the view with Spinarak and Eevee by their side. Sakura: So, Peter. What's your Aunt May like? Peter: Well, she's just like any other parent. She raised me along with my Uncle Ben and she is always very supportive. Sakura: (smiles) I see Peter: What's it like to have four sisters, Sakura? Sakura: (sighs) To be honest, it's not really that good. As the youngest, my sisters would often looked down on me and would focus on being beautiful. Peter: Makes me lucky I'm an only child. Spinarak: Spin Sakura: Yeah. It must be nice to be a Pokémon trainer. I always wanted to go on a journey and enter the Johto League. Peter: (smiles) You'll love going on a journey, Sakura. You can see the world, see different sites, and even meet different Pokémon. It may be tough at times, but it's all worth it. Spinarak jumps on Peter's shoulder Spinarak: Spina Sakura: Well then, can I come with you and your friends, Peter? I don't want to go on a journey alone, but if I join you guys then that would be great Peter: Sure, you can come with us, Sakura. After all, the more the merrier. Sakura: (happily) Oh thank you! Eevee: Eevee Peter: Let's go tell the others Sakura: Okay Peter, Sakura, Spinarak, and Eevee walk to a bridge where they meet Lyra, Marill, Hobie, Harry, Totodile, and Quilava. Lyra: Hey, Peter. I just went to another part of the ceremony and me and Marill tried those tea cakes. It's really good Marill: Marill Hobie: Me and Harry bought a few supplies for our journey from a nearby shop. Totodile: Toto Peter: That's nice. Guess what, guys? Sakura is coming with us on our journey. Spinarak: Spinarak Sakura: That is if it's okay Peter's friends look at each other and smile Lyra: Sure, she can come Marill: Marill Harry: I have no complaints about that. It will be fun Quilava: Quil Hobie: Welcome aboard, Sakura Totodile: Totodile Sakura: Thanks everyone. But I will need to ask my sisters for permission first, right after a dance performance in the afternoon. Please be there? Peter: We will, Sakura. No problem Spinarak: Spina The Kimono sisters are at a theater doing a traditional dance. Peter and his friends are watching it while smiling. Just then, Sakura dropped her umbrella, but she quickly picks it back up and continues with the performance. End Scene With the dance performance over, Sakura along with Peter and his friends began to talk with the sisters. Satsuki: You want to go on a journey? Sakura: Please let me go with them. I love Pokémon and I want to compete in the Johto League. Tamao: I don't think you're ready, Sakura. Koume: Yeah, you haven't mastered everything in the tea ceremony. Sumomo: If you can't master an umbrella, then how can you master Pokémon? Peter: If it's okay with you, we can take care of her. Promise Hobie: Yeah. Think of it as, Sakura having another family. Harry: And we'll also help her if she gets stuck. The Kimono Sisters thinks about what they said and then decides on something Satsuki: We'll let you go with Peter and his friends, Sakura Tamao: But first, they must prove themselves by beating us in a Pokémon battle Peter: Sure. We'll take your challenge. Spinarak: Spin Harry: I'm game Quilava: Quil Hobie: Bring it on Totodile: Toto Lyra: Okay Marill: Marill The Kimono Sisters, Sakura, along with Peter and his friends are outside ready to begin the battles. The Kimono Sisters are in their street attire Satsuki: Before we begin. Let us introduce you four to our Pokémon The sisters throw Poké Ball and out comes a Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, and Umbreon Jolteon: Jolteon! Vaporeon: Vaporeon! Flareon: Flareon! Umbreon: Umbreon! Lyra: Are they? Peter: They are. The evolved forms of Eevee Harry: Cool! The four trainers take out their Pokédexes and scans each of them. Peter's Pokédex: Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. Harry's Pokédex: Flareon, the Flame Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Hobie's Pokédex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. Lyra's Pokédex: Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. Lyra: Wow, that's a lot of evolved forms for a Pokémon like Eevee Hobie: And there's one for each of us Sakura: I'm counting on you guys Eevee: Eevee Sumomo: I'll start us off. Let's go Vaporeon Vaporeon runs up to the field Lyra: I'll go first guys. Chikorita, come on out Lyra throws her friend ball and Chikorita comes out Chikorita: Chiko Sumomo: Vaporeon, use Tackle Lyra: Use your Tackle, Chikorita Vaporeon and Chikorita both Tackle each other which knock each other back. Sumomo: Use Sand Attack Vaporeon begins to kick sand at Chikorita Lyra: Chikorita, dodge and use Razor Leaf Chikorita dodges the incoming sand and fires Razor Leaf at Vaporeon which causes major damage. Lyra: Now use Vine Whip! Chikorita then hits Vaporeon using Vine Whip causing more damage. Sumomo: Vaporeon, shake it off and use Aurora Beam Vaporeon fres Aurora Beam at Chikorita which causes it major damage. Lyra gasps at this Peter: Oh no! Aurora Beam is super effective against Grass types since it's an Ice Type move Chikorita skids on the ground Lyra: Chikorita, are you okay? Chikorita weakly gets up while nodding it's head Sumomo: Vaporeon, another Tackle attack Vaporeon charges at Chikorita Lyra: Quick Chikorita. Use your Vine Whip to get away Chikorita shoots out Vine Whip to pull away and avoid Vaporeon's attack Lyra: Now use your Razor Leaf again. Chikorita fires another Razor Leaf at Vaporeon making it take more critical damage. Lyra: Now one more Vine Whip attack Chikorita shoots it's Vine Whip to grab Vaporeon. It then slams Vaporeon on the ground two times and then throws it into a nearby pond. Vaporeon gets up with bruises on it's body Sumomo: Vaporeon use Quick Attack Vaporeon runs very fast at Chikorita Lyra: Chikorita, use Vine Whip to trip Vaporeon Sumomo: What? Chikorita shoots Vine Whip and hits Vaporeon's left foot causing it to trip and tumbles on the ground. Vaporeon tries to get up, but then faints. Sumomo: Vaporeon! Lyra: Yes! We won, Chikorita! Sakura: Good job, Lyra Sumomo picks up Vaporeon Sumomo: You tried your best Vaporeon Satsuki: I'm next. Go Jolteon Jolteon takes the field next Peter: My turn. I choose you Geodude! Peter throws his Poké Ball and Geodude comes out Geodude: Geodude Before they can begin the battle, Peter's Spinarak-sense goes off as a Smog attack covers them making them cough. Sakura: What's going? Suddenly, Eevee gets caught in a net and gets pulled away. Then several nets capture Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, and Umbreon. The four trainers then hear three laughter as they look ahead to see a familiar duo. Sakura: Eevee! Satsuki: What's going on!? Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light James: Surrender now or prepare to fight Meowth: Meowth! That's right! Peter, Harry, Hobie, and Lyra: Team Rocket! Tamao: Who are they? Peter: A criminal organization that steals Pokémon for selfish reasons Satsuki: They got our Pokémon! They see Eevee and it's evolved forms locked in a cage with Meowth on top of it. Jessie then sees the four trainers who are glaring at them. Jessie: Hey I know you three. You're the twerps from the Ruins of Alph James: (notices Peter) And it looks like there's one more with you. Peter: Let those Pokémon out right now! Jessie: Sorry twerp, but they're our Pokémon now. We're going to give them as a present to the boss James: And while we're at it, we'll take all of your Pokémon too. Koffing, go! James throws his Poké Ball and Koffing comes out Koffing: Koffing Jessie: Ekans, you too! Jessie throws her Poké Ball to let Ekans out Ekans: Ekans! Peter: Guys, I'm going for the cage. Keep those two distracted with your battle. Hobie: Sounds like a plan. Totodile, go! Totodile runs onto the field Harry: Quilava, I choose you Quilava: Quil! Quilava runs up next to Totodile. Jessie: Those two again huh? Ekans, use Acid James: Koffing, Sludge attack Harry and Hobie: Dodge that Both Totodile and Quilava dodge the attacks Hobie: Totodile, use Water Gun on Koffing Harry: Quilava, use Flame Wheel on Ekans Totodile shoots Water Gun on Koffing making it take damage. Quilava then use Flame Wheel and hits Ekans. Jessie: Ekans, Acid James: Koffing, another Sludge attack Ekans shoots Acid at Cyndaquil while Koffing fired another Sludge attack at Totodile making them both take damage. Harry: Quilava, Ember attack Hobie: Totodile, Rage Quilava fires Ember at Koffing and Totodile glows red and uses Rage on Ekans making them take damage. Peter: Okay, now. Peter runs to the side with Spinarak and Geodude following him. Lyra: Careful, Peter Satsuki: I hope he knows what he's doing James notices Peter running to the cage James: The fourth twerp is heading straight to our Eeveelution set Jessie: Meowth, stop him! Meowth: On it Meowth leaps in front of Peter Meowth: Not so fast twerp. If you want them, then you'll have to go through me. Taste my Fury Swipes! Meowth jumps at Peter about to use Fury Swipes, but Peter ducks, grabs Meowth and throws him down. Peter: Out of my way, furball. Geodude, Rollout and Spinarak, use String Shot to tie him up. Geodude uses Rollout to hit Meowth making him skid to the ground while Spinarak shoots String Shot to tie up Meowth. Meowth: Not again Peter then rushes over to the cage and use his strength to pull the door open allowing Eevee and it's evolved forms to escape. Harry: Quilava, another Flame Wheel attack on Koffing Hobie: Totodile, Water Gun on Ekans Quilava use Flame Wheel and strikes Koffing and Totodile fires Water Gun on Ekans knocking them both on the ground. Jessie: Ekans, get up James: Koffing, get back in there Peter: Hey, Team Rocket! (Jessie and James look at him) Look who's out? Team Rocket along with their Pokémon look in shock to see Eevee, along with Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, and Umbreon glaring at them. Sakura: Eevee Tamao: Our Pokémon are free Satsuki: Now let's teach those crooks a lesson Koume: Yeah! Harry and Hobie both smirk as they know what's going to happen to their enemies. Meowth then hops over to the his comrades as everyone begins to attack them. Satsuki: Jolteon, Thunder Shock Sumomo: Vaporeon, Aurora Beam Koume: Flareon, Flamethrower Hobie: Totodile, Water Gun Harry: Quilava, Ember Lyra: Marill, Water Gun and Chikorita use Razor Leaf Peter: Spinarak, fire Poison Sting and Geodude, Rock Throw Tamao: Umbreon, Shadow Ball All the Pokémon fired their moves at the Team Rocket trio at once. Team Rocket trio: Uh oh! All the attacks exploded on them and they are sent flying in the air Jessie, James, and Meowth: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! Hobie: And good riddance to those three Everybody cheer at their victory. Eevee jumps into Sakura's arms and they hug Sakura: Oh, Eevee. I'm so glad you're safe Peter: Okay, now that those bad guys are gone, let's back to the battle. Satsuki: Right Peter and Satsuki retake their position in battle with Jolteon and Geodude facing each other Satsuki: Jolteon start with Thunder Shock Jolteon fires Thunder Shock at Geodude Peter: Geodude, dodge and use Rollout Geodude jumps to dodge and uses Rollout. Geodude then hits Jolteon with a Rollut sending it skiding on the ground. Peter: Now Magnitude attack and make it an 8 Geodude smashes the ground with Magnitude making Jolteon take critical damage. Jolteon then slowly gets up Satsuki: Jolteon Thunder Wave Jolteon uses Thunder Wave Jolteon fires Thunder Wave at Geodude, but it does little damage due to Geodude being a Rock Type Peter: Geodude, use Rollout back to back Geodude uses Rollout and begins to hit Jolteon from side to side. And then a final Rollout from Geodude causes Jolteon to skid to the ground. Jolteon struggles to get up, but then faints. Satsuki gasps at this Peter: Looks like I win. Good work, Geodude Spinarak: Spin Geodude: Geo Satsuki returns Jolteon Satsuki: Return, Jolteon. You tried your best Tamao: Alright, me and Umbreon are next Umbreon: Umbreon Sakura: Wait, I changed my mind. I decided to stay Peter: Huh? Lyra: How come? Sakura: I decided I'm not ready. After seeing you guys defeat Team Rocket, I feel that I have so much to learn. Hobie: But Sakura, you can learn so much more if you come with us Sakura: That's very kind of you to say that, Hobie, but I would only get in your way. I'm thinking of going on my own journey until me and Eevee get stronger. Satsuki: That sounds like a good decision, Sakura. Saying that proves that you are getting stronger yourself. None of us are against you wanting to enter the Johto League. But when decide to leave, you had Peter and his friends to persuade us to let you come with them. Tamao: She's right. In a Pokémon battle, you must learn to have faith in yourself Harry: What they said Sumomo: Remember Sakura, no matter what happens, we love you and we will always support you when you are strong enough to go on your journey. Lyra: Are you sure you don't want to go with us? Sakura: I'm sure, Lyra. Like I said, I have so much to learn. Besides, maybe my sisters can help me train with Eevee when they're not too busy. The Kimono sisters nod their heads in agreement Peter: If that's your decision, Sakura. Then we'll agree with it Spinarak: Spinarak His friends nod their heads as they also respect Sakura's decision The four trainers and their Pokémon along with Sakura are at a crossroad after leaving Ecruteak City. Peter: Well, guys. One road leads to Olivine City while the other leads to Mahogany Town. Which one do you choose? Hobie: You know, I read somewhere that Olivine City are known for it's beach and Lighthouse. Lyra: Sounds like Olivine City does have some interesting sites when you say that. Maybe we can also stop by at this beach Harry: And maybe we can catch some new Pokémon while we're at it. Quilava: Quil Peter: Alright then. Olivine City it is. Sakura: Good luck out there guys. Hope we meet again soon Peter: Thanks Sakura. See you around Lyra: Take care Harry: Good luck to you too Hobie: Laters The four trainers set off down the road to Olivine City as they wave goodbye to Sakura and Eevee with Sakura waving back. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Aunt May * Sakura * Sumomo * Tamao * Satsuki * Koume Villains * Team Rocket ** James ** Jessie Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's) * Quilava (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Chikorita (Lyra's) * Eevee (Sakura's) * Vaporeon (Sumomo's) * Umbreon (Tamao's) * Flareon (Koume's) * Jolteon (Satsuki's) * Ekans (Jessie's) * Koffing (James's) * Meowth (Team Rocket) Trivia * This episode is based on the episode Trouble's Brewing. * It is revealed that Aunt May was once a friend and rival to the Kimono Sisters' mother. This is why the Kimono Sisters know Aunt May very well. * This is the first time Peter faces Team Rocket without changing into Spinarak-Man. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man